Barbie quiero serrepublicANO
by pieandwings
Summary: crack fic de lesmis nada más que decir
1. Chapter 1

Crack fic, para mis queridas amis de wa. Se os quiere.

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Barbie quiero ser...republicana_

Era una tarde apacible y tranquila en el café Musain. Los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba...Y la gente moría de miseria y pobreza. Y como a eso a Inyourass...Digo Enjolras, no le gustaba, intentaba planear barricadas absurdas mientras ponía grumpy faces y los demás se lo pasaban chachi piruli periflasqui y bebían como borrachos.

Inyourass era un muchacho joven y más hermoso que el culo de un oso, por eso se le conocía como la Barbie revolucionaria. A pesar de ser hermoso, tenía mal genio porque todo el mundo pasaba de sus charlas aburridas y en vez de escucharle se emborrachaban lo suficiente para aguantarle. Menos uno.

Éste era un borracho cínico que no creía en nada, salvo en una cosa. Esta cosa no era un ideal, ni la biblia, ni los ovnis, ni cualquier otra mierda que los franceses inventaran. No. Este escéptico sólo tenía un fanatismo: el culo de Inyourass.

Así que, esa tarde como tantas otras, el café Musain se llenaba de las charlas de EnFHSFIVESIVMRnohomoDOMKDWDlras _-en serio, ¿quién cojones puede pronunciar este nombre? ¿O apellido? ¿Qué cojones es?-_

- Mon amis, mañana será un día duro.

El borracho escéptico tragó saliva y carraspeó mientras se susurraba "conceal, don't feel, don't let Enj know".

- Mañana nos enfrentaremos por fin al gobierno francés y a sus altos impuestos. Mañana libraremos combate en las barricadas, y para asegurarnos de que somos franceses, las haremos de baguettes. ¿ESTÁIS CONMIGO?

Todos los estudiantes iban borrachos como una cuba, así que aplaudieron como focas con entusiasmo.

- Yo llevaré las baguettes, si me lo permites.

Enjuanolaras frunció el ceño al oír la voz de Grantaire, cuyo nombre significaba '_tened huevos a pronunciarlo sin tragaros la lengua, cabrones'._

- No, no te lo permito. -respondió Enjorrllasahdas mientras le miraba con su característica grumpy face.

- ¿A no? Eso díselo a Víctor Hugo.

-¿Qué?

- Que me dejes llevar las baguettes.

- Eres sólo un borracho, ni tan siquiera crees en nada.

-Creo en la perfección de tus nalgas, ¿acaso eso no es suficiente?

EnjolRASPORDETRÁS se le quedó observando unos segundos.

- Me parece buena respuesta, pero...¿Lo harías?

- Cualquier cosa, Apollo. -sonrió al acto mientras se terminaba la séptima botella de vino y añadía- Hasta limpiarte las botas.

De pronto todo el café enmudeció, observando de reojo a la pareja que parecía sacada de Escenas de Matrimonio, pero sin ser mala. EnjyvolandoaRASdelsuelo se le encendieron las mejillas de un color rojo intenso, más rojo que la bandera republicana que siempre llevaba consigo _-a veces se la quedaba como cinturón, a veces la usaba como papel de váter y el muy guarro no la lavaba porque en esa época los franceses eran muy guarros-,_ más rojo que la sangre del valor, más rojo que the blood of angry men y más rojo que el culo de un mandril.

- Garnier, g-gGRantie...R, coño. I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now. Además, no hay tiempo para eso ahora. ¡Las baguettes serán nuestras! ¡France before pants! -dijo, intentando tapar su homosexualidad con ayuda de Francia.

- Eso no fue lo que dijiste anoche, precisamente. -respondió R, con la calma y tranquilidad innatas de un borracho.

Todos los estudiantes del Musain, el pequeño Graucho _-¿Gavroche? ¿Gravilla? ¿Quién pone estos nombres?-_ Javert, y Éponine, que venía de pasada para stalkear a SuperMariusBros, se giraron hacia Inyourass y R, expectantes.

Courfey...Cofre...C-Courfeyrac susurró a CombeferrEtería "oye, no homo pero, so canon".

Sindeferre se volvió hacia Courf y respondió "shhht, calla, están teniendo un momento otp. No lo estropees".

Pero como Courfeyrac era el típico tocacojones, o en francés, _tocaeufs_ del grupo, no pudo evitar aclarar lo que ya estaba aclarado. Más claro agua.

- Enjolras, mon ami, no hace falta que lo niegues. Lo oyó toda Francia.

- ¿Q-Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡Se suponía que Francia no podía saberlo! ¡Me pedirá el divorcio!

- wAIT WHAT, ¿se supone que soy el amante en nuestra relación?

- ¡Por el amor de Robespierre, R, cállate!

Esta frase fue en francés para que no la entendiéramos, pero como vuestra escritora de aquí es una persona sabia y metódica, os la tradujo por:

_- ¡Por el amor de tu pincel, R, hoy te quedas sin sexo!_

R alzó las cejas, haciendo ver que se quedaba pasmado.

- I am a ghog, I am a ghast, Is E having sex at last? I've always heard him "OOOH" and "AAAAH".

Enjolras se le quedó mirando más serio que Valjean en una panadería, y empezó una batalla de miradas épicas mientras les amis se quedaban observando la ferviente batalla de gallos.

De pronto, E apartó la vista porque había jurado ver a una bella mujer cantando La Marsellesa mal dicha. Eso sólo significaba que R había ganado.

- ¡Jódete, Barbie! ¡Hoy follamos!

- R, POR EL AMOR DE NAPOLEÓN, SÉ SERIO.

- I am wild, como tú ya sabes ;)))))))).

- u lil shit...

Enjolras volvió a estar rojo como el culo de un mandril y salió disparado del Musain porque no podía aguantar más lo caliente que se estaba en el café. O quizás sólo era él. Nunca lo sabremos.

- Jodido borracho, me ha puesto a cien. O a 24601.

Se maldijo a si mismo, mientras se fue armando una verdadera revolución en sus pantalones.

* * *

después de esto R climbed E like a barricade y vivieron felices y comieron penedices para siempre como dos buenos no homos que son -pero eso ya será otro fic para mis amis e.e-

fin

el fic que iso llorar a víctor hugo 3 3 3

lo siento victor

lo siento mucho


	2. blondie get laid

_Segunda parte. Atension ar sexo sarvaje._

_Para mes amis Emma, Laia y Butter._

* * *

Capítulo 2: Rizitos de oro no es gay. Es HELLA gay.

Era otra tarde típica en el Musain, excepto que no era tarde sino de noche y no era típica en absoluto.

Como la tarde anterior GRANpeneTaire había terminado con los nervios de Inyourass y no había conseguido tener su único propósito en la vida, además de beber y mear al mismo tiempo _-las gallinas entran por las que van saliendo-, _decidió urdir un maléfico plan para conseguir el formoso culo de _'Barbie hoy quiero ser revolucionaria'._

- Now, we're ameriCAN'T or ameriCAN? -lanzó unas palabras de motivación Mariusaurus.

- Marius Cyrus, somos franceses. -respondió Conbedeferre.

- Marius, you're no longer a child, I do not mean to...

- EnjolPeras, ¿podrías dejar de cantar por un puto minuto? Esto no es ningún puto musical.

Enjolmenearas le profirió una mirada asesina con su grumpy face para que se callara, y MarioBros se calló en el acto porque al pobre se le veía que no se lo habían tirado en mucho tiempo y necesitaba echar un buen polvo.

En su lugar, decidió acercarse 24601 botellas de vino para aguantar la charla diaria que el rubio a penas había empezado a dar, cuando de pronto, todos les amis se giraron para ver algo ridículamente mejor que Enyoladoras.

Enyoladodedanoneras se giró al ver que todos se habían callado de golpe y paró de hablar. En su lugar se quedó con la boca abierta -_para beneficio de GrandísimopeneTaire-, _quedándose unos segundos perplejo y sin reaccionar.

- Yuhuuuu -silbó el extraño que se había quedado parado en la puerta.

Era ni más ni menos que R -_erre de i would never be RRRRoyal_- vestido con un cosplay de Francia de Hetalia. Llevaba un uniforme azul que se le marcaba tó', y una peluca igual de rubia que la Nancy de Eounyolras. En su boca sujetaba sensualmente una rosa mientras hacía poses obscenas e inderocosas que hubieran hecho llorar al niño Jesús y a la madre patria.

Les amis se quedaron observando la escena pornosa mientras Inyourass había sufrido un lapsus mental de fangirlismo y ganas de hacer cosas gays mientras se le caía la baba y empapaba toda su vestimenta roja con ella.

_"No, no. Debo sucumbir a la tentación" _pensaba Enjolrasraspordetrás.

- N-No soy gay, R. Soy francesexual, no podrás hacer nada conmigo.

- ¿Ah, no?

Y de pronto empezó a sonar una música que había salido de no se sabe dónde.

_- IF YOU WERE GAY..._ -empezó a cantar R-_ THAT'D BE OKAY._

De pronto todos les amis se encontraron haciendo el coro como uno de esos musicales patéticos en que todos sorprendentemente se saben la letra de cada jodida canción.

_I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY, I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY..._

_BECAUSE YOU SEE, IF IT WERE MEEEEEEEEEEE, _

_I WOULD FEEL FREE TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY._

_(Cause I'm hella gay) -_terminó de cantar, en un susurro, mientras perreaba como Miley Cyrus.

GranTaireodactyl alzó las cejas y con un movimiento sensual apoyó las caderas en el marco de la puerta del Musain al terminar su función.

- France before pants, Enjy. Literalmente...-siseó a través de la rosa que llevaba en su boca.

Inyourass empezó a hiperventilar.

- Enchiladaras, ojalá Francia se alzara como tú en estos momentos... -comentó un ami, pero Inyourass no podía dejar de ver a R cospleyado de Francia.

- ¡LA BANDERA DE INYOURASS SE HA ALZADO AL FÍN! -gritó Cofreríyate.

Inyourass apartó la mirada un milisegundo para dirigirla hacia abajo y notar que su gran pajarito clamaba por su amada libertad.

- Conceal, don't feel, don't l-let...let...-volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia R- them...know...

Sólo hacía falta un empujoncito más para que Enjorledarás perdiera la cabeza totalmente. La de arriba, no la de abajo. No todavía.

- Are u from France, Enjy? 'Cause notre _dammmn -_terminó de susurrar R.

...Y entonces E _-e de empotrar- _perdió completamente los estrivos.

- ¡TODO EL MUNDO FUERA DEL MUSAIN AHORA MISMO! ¡YA!

Y, pasmados y alarmados por la feroz voz de E, corrieron hacia fuera para no volver hasta el siguiente día.

- La Nancy por fin se va a estrenar, eh. -susurró Coeurfoeirmcrac.

- Ya sabes lo que dicen, en tiempos de guerra...

- ¡Cualquier agujero es trinchera! -terminó Prouvroire con una de sus típicas rimas poéticas.

E y R se quedaron solos en el Musain, mientras E tragó saliva y R mantenía una sonrisa ladeada.

- ¿Qué tal vamos por ahí abajo, Apollo? ¿Tienes algún regalo que enseñarme, hm?

- Te va a caer un paquete como no calles...

- ¡PAQUETE ES LO QUE TRAIGO YO, JÁ! -respondió con genuína sorna mientras andaba paso a paso hacia Enjyvenjylras y la tensión estaba al filo de romperse.

Y entonces Engetlaidonras no pudo aguantar más la distancia y BOOM.

La nancy rubia le quitó los pantalones rápidamente al KenTaire estampándolo contra la pared, encontrándose en un furtivo beso que hizo deshojar la rosa haciéndola caer a sus pieses.

- ¡APOLLO! - gimoteó R.

- ¡R! -respondió E entre besos.

-¡ASNO! -respondió una voz extraña.

- ¿ASNO? -dijeron los dos al unísono.

- ¡APOLLO! -gritó R cuando E arrancó los ropajes de ellos dos.

- ¡A-ASNO! -gimió E.

- ¿ASNO? - preguntó R.

- ¡ASNO! -respondió la voz extraña, que tan pronto como vino, desapareció.

- D-Digo...¡R! - corrigió Enjorlasy.

Y después de este encuentro fortuito de besos y babas, empezó la revolución más glande...Digo, grande, de toda Francia, mientras se refregaban el uno contra el otro y se producía el conocido 'pistola vs pistola'.

El toque de pinceles.

El encuentro entre machetes.

Espada contra espada.

Salchichas rebozándose y un largo etcétera más.

- Por el amor d-de Francia, R...Dime cosas...C-Cosas sucias...

- Tu bandera republicana, cacho guarro.

- N-No esa clase de cosas...Y-Ya sabes...

- ¿Eh? -la petición de Inyourass le había tomado desprevenido- Aaah. Oh, hmmm...

- R-Rápido...Que viene...

- O-oh...sí...Mmm...baguette, oui oui, piaf...

- ¡Oh, Dios, sigue!

- ¡OUI! ¡OH NON! ¡MON DIEU! ¡EIFFEL, ROUGE, EAU, MON AMOUR! ¡MERCI BEAUCOUP!

- ¡Así, así! ¡Justo así!

- ¡VOITURE, LUNDI, SAMEDI, CITROËN, CHANEL!

- Oh, Dios, R...

- ¡FERRERO ROCHER!

- R...Que...Que viene...

- D-Dios, Apollo...¿Q-Que te vie-enes?

- N-N...

De pronto, un sin fin de policías franceses, liderados por Javert, irrumpieron en el café sin miramientos.

- ¡QUÉ VIENEN! ¡DECÍA QUE VENÍAN!

- ¡AH, COÑO! ¡HABER ESPECIFICADO!


End file.
